Lions-of-Potter
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Sequel to Mark of Potter update This is Harry 5th year time for him to be with his mates and make new ones
1. Chapter-1

Harry Potter was reading the Daly Prophet as he was in his room at the Dursley.

It read about what the the Minister of Magic was doing to prepare for the war against Voldemort now that he returned.

About their new plans for making Hogwarts more safe for the students returning their after the summer was done. But the most important thing that had Harry's attention was the article about the trail of his godfather Sirius.

New revaluation have arisen that the supposed mass murder Sirius Black may be innocent and plans for a trail during the summer.

Harry hope that Sirius will get clear and be free. Harry would have been thinking about living with Sirius. When a knock came at his door. "Entered." Then being the only one that wanted to enter his room. Harry's Aunt Petunia Came In and close the door locking it. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back at his first wife and barer of his mark. Harry still remember when Petunia told him about the Mark Of Potter. Of their first kiss, of being inside her. Their lessons all over the house as she taught Harry all the ways to give a woman pleasure.

"I think Sirius have very good chance." Said Petunia sittings next to Harry. She can read him almost like a book. It was because she did know everything about Harry as he knew everything about her. Thanks to the memories bond they had.

"And before you wonder about what going to happen to me if you go and live with him. I told you that if you want me too I'll come with you."

Harry put the paper aside and pulled Petunia on to his lap and kiss her lovingly. She returned it dancing her tongue with his. She will never get enough of her nephew. When they pulled away Harry look into her eyes and said. "I want you to come no matter what and I want you to be a mother again with our child like Molly and Narcissa are." Harry had received a message telling him that Narcissa had given birth to a baby boy. Molly had already given birth to a girl. But Harry knew they wanted many more babies which he was all to happy to give.

Petunia smiled again and gave Harry another kiss then pulled away and said. "I just got another message from Molly saying that there be a guard coming next Friday to take you to the Order's secret base that she couldn't say. This whole next three weeks Vernon and Dugly will be gone to spend some farther and Son time." Harry look at her then said. "Then we have until next Friday for me to share a fantasy with you that will start tomorrow but for now."

He kiss Petunia again and she pushing Harry on to his back as they started making out passionately. "I can't wait to see this fantasy of yours Harry." She Said as she pulled out Harry's member put in her pussy and began riding him as he thrust upward to meet her. Harry wanted to give Petunia something special and had sent Hedwig to get a package he had order.

When it was the next day after the others had left Harry gave Petunia the package that Hedwig had just brought.

"What is it?" Asked Petunia as she took it. "It part of the fantasy I know you want to do." Said Harry smiling at the look of surprise on Petunia's face when she realized what Harry was talking about as she open the box. He nodded. "I got everything ready just need us to dress for the part. Do you want me clothes or no clothes?"

"No clothes!" Petunia Said At once and gave Harry a look of pure love. But didn't kiss him wanting to save it for the right moment. Harry left her room so she can get ready and went to get everything ready. As he left Petunia look at her Mark and use the magic to change one thing about her body not caring that the change was permanent. "It worth it." She said to herself and started getting ready.

15 minutes later Harry was in the living room dress in nothing but his glasses. He had close all the windows with their blinds on and had put the disk he made in the stereo. Harry heard behind him Petunia's foot step moving down the stairs and stopping in the door frame of the living room. "I'm ready Harry." Came her voice and Harry hit play on the stereo and as classic wedding music played through the speakers he turn to see his Aunt Petunia wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

The dress fit her perfect show the great figure Harry knew well. A blend of silver and white, the dress was clearly made of a very thin silky material, it had a long split up the middle and a low corset that clearly show of the top of her breasts which were instead of C now were full Ds. The arms came down only a short way thus leaving the majority of them bare, instead of a vail there was a wonderfully crafted circlet. Her wedding ring was gone.

Petunia look more beautiful in the dress than one she wore in the photo of her wedding day with Vernon. She began walking towards Harry as the music played. When she reach him she face her nephew just as a voice Of a priest came through the speaker. "Do you Harry James Potter Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife. Before god."

"I do." Said Harry without hesitation and meaning ever word. Petunia knew it was true and was ready for the next words to come out of the speakers.

"Do you Petunia Evans Potter take this man to be your lawful husband forsaking all others before God." Said the priest.

Petunia wrap her arms around Harry's neck as he wrap his around her waist. As gazed into her husband emerald eyes as she said "I do."

"I then pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Harry did. There in the Dursley living room kissing the first of his mates and wives while she wore a wedding dress. Petunia return the kiss and their passion was so great that not even if he Came down from hevan right at that moment would God have been able to pulled them apart. They stay like holding each other. Petunia's new breast press against Harry's chest.

When the separated both were light headed and breathing very hard. When Harry regain his senses he hit the button on the stereo again and slow dance music started playing. The two started to dance around the room through the dinning room and kitchen as Harry show what he learn from his mate Daphne. When the song was ending they were back in the living room, and stop in the middle. They kiss again a more slower but no less passionate kiss. Then the song ended and they separated again. Then Harry scoop Petunia up and held her bridal style and carried her up the stairs straight to his room. Where it all began.

Harry put Petunia on her feet. "What does my wife want to do for our honeymoon?" He Asked. Petunia look at him for a moment then said. "I want a baby." Harry look into Petunia eyes and saw complete and unbreakable love in them. "I'm coming with you." Was all she said but nothing else need to be said. Harry sat on the bed facing Petunia as she pulled the top haft of the dress down revealing her new D breasts. Then she knelt in front of Harry and wasting no time immediately put his cock between her breasts and took the tip in her mouth. She started going up and down while Harry held on to her head like she taught him. Finally Harry came in her mouth and after he was done they went to the next part.

Petunia laid on her back the front of dress was open revealing her pussy that Harry immediately started to eat with the same passion he did their previous times making Petunia writhe on the bed and hold his head. He keep going until he made her cum three times.

Harry look up at Petunia then climb on top of her so they were face to face with each other. As Harry said as they stared into each other's eyes his cock tip touching her entrance ready to go in. "I love you." Petunia wrap her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. "I love you too." Then Harry began thrusting into her and they kiss with the passion they shared in the living room.

For 10 minutes and the rest of the night their passion only grew as Harry pounded in and out of Petunia's womb which was always open to him. Then he shot his seed into her to make her pregnant with his child. But they didn't stop without missing a beat Harry was on his back and Petunia rode him like a goddess in love. Soon they Came again and now Harry was doing her doggie style lucky the dress was magical so open at the back. After hours of no stop mating until it was about 4 in the morning Harry laid with his wife who was still in the dress. They fell asleep holding each other. And for the rest of their time and thanks to the magic of the dress from getting ruin. Petunia and Harry made love every where in the house even in Harry's old stair room. Petunia also wanted to do the wedding vows every day before they did the mating again and Harry was all to happy to grant her wish.

"Your other mates will love their wedding as much as I have!" Said Petunia on the second Thursday before they left in Harry's bed after another passionate mating. Harry smiled at her. "And I can't wait to touch your stomach and feel our baby moving." Petunia smiled at him again. "Me too my dear Harry."


	2. Chapter-2

Ginny and Astoria

It was Friday the day that Harry and Petunia were be leaving with the guard that was coming to pick them up. They sat on the couch with their trunks and stuff they were taking with them. Petunia was wearing a new ring on her fourth finger. After their first time taking their wedding vows and mating session a new ring shape as a lion with a giant diamond in its mouth. They learn that though when the woman get the mark they are married to Harry. But they would also receive a ring after doing a traditional wedding.

Harry couldn't wait to have more weddings. They were dress for travel in jeans and jacket because thank to the mark message from Hermione they would be flying to Headquarters. Finally there was the sound of noises coming from the back yard then the back door open and a group of people step into the house. Remus Lupin, Harry's Defence against the dark arts teacher from his third year, the real Mad Eye Moody, were the first to entered. "Harry good to see you." Said Remus when he spotted him. "And good to see you too Petunia." Both Harry and Petunia greeted Lupin. Then the rest of the guard entered the house and Lupin introduced each one.

"This Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus! It's Tonks." Said A purpled hair woman, that keep giving Lupin a look that told Harry that she was into him. "She likes to go by Tonks." Remus continued also smiling at Tonks. Which gave Harry a clue. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt." A tall dark skin man.

Remus continued the introductions. When he was done he added. "Thanks for informing Molly with that letter that Petunia will be coming with us as."

Harry and Petunia smiled.

"We should leave a letter for the rest of your relatives." Started Lupin but Petunia then said. "Already did." The letter was on her once marriage bed that she shared with Vernon with her formal wedding ring.

"Alright once we get the signals that it's all clear we'll be off."

15 minutes later they were flying Harry on his firebolt with Petunia behind him hold on to him around the waist. Soon they landed in a neighborhood and as they started moving show Harry and Petunia a note that read The Headquarters Of the Order Of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grim Old Place. After they read the note Moody burn the paper to ashes. Then they stop between to houses number 11 on the left and Number 13 on the right. And when Harry thought about the message on the note a third house appeared between the other two.

When they got into the house and Moody lit the lambs with his wand. There was foot steps coming from a doorway and then Harry's second mate that received his mark. "Oh Harry it's lovely to see you." Molly said in a low voice as she embraced Harry in a hug. "And you must be Petunia good to meet you at last." The two women smiled at each other. Then Molly told the guard that the meeting had started and she'll show Harry where the others were. Petunia had been Asked to join the meeting. Molly lead Harry up the stairs quietly when they reach the second landing she pointed to the door to go through the smiled at Harry and kiss him.

Harry returned the kiss when they separated Molly Whispered as she gaze in those emerald eyes she loved. "I can't wait for our wedding time Harry." Harry smiled not surprised that she and the other mates knew. "Anytime you want Molly." Molly gave him one last peak on the lips then started going down the stairs while Harry aproceh the door and entered the room that he only saw for a sec before he was almost knock off his feet by one of the girls in the room. One had a bushy brown hair which told Harry that it was Hermione.

Harry look past Hermione to see a blonde hair girl holding a baby was Daphne Greengrass the Ice Queen Of Slythern and the fourth one to join the Potter family she was sitting next a dark brown haired girl who was her younger sister. Astoria Greengrass was giving the same look Ron's sister Ginny Weasley was giving him a look that told Harry who would be join the Potter family soon. Ginny had change over the summer gotten much older and braver as after Molly told Ginny about the Mark last Christmas she had become good friends with his other mates. One who had silver white blonde hair with piercings blue eyes. That had love in them look at her life mate. Fleur was holding another baby in her arms.

Ron and the Weasley Twins weren't in the room. Hermione finally pulled away smiling at Harry who smiled back. "It's good to see you guys." Harry said as he closed the door. "How was the wedding with your Aunt Petunia?" Asked Astoria which got her a elbow in the ribs by Daphne. But Harry laugh which cause the others to laugh as well. "Sorry about that Arry. She and Ginny are just very eager to join." Said Fleur as she kiss Harry. He returned it then kiss the forehead of the sleeping baby in her arms. "How's Appoline?" He Asked since he knew that Veelas didn't need to wait for nine mouth to give birth. "She wants give birth tomorrow then she, Molly and Narcissa wants to do something special that night." The mates gave Harry wicked smiles and he could guest what the something special was. "What about you guys?" He Asked.

The girls look at each other then Daphne Said. "Me, Hermione and Fleur want to do it at Hogwarts. But thanks to our new toy. Astoria and Ginny get to receive their own marks but not the special thing yet." Hermione held up a device. (That look alittle like the Golden Compass.) "This is a time clock and it will come in very handy for tonight and the other times when we don't have the time." Harry and the others got around the device and laid their hands on it then Hermione press a button on the side of it and time froze but them. Hermione continued to explain that the device can continue time to a point then stop. She also said that they put Harry and all the mate so far authorization in it so it will come to them when called.

Daphne then said. "So right now you and our two young future Potters will bond then but not go all night because we'll have all the time at Hogwarts. Is that clear Astoria, Ginny?" The two girls nodded. "The time spend here will be for the older women to have their time before we go back to school." Continued Daphne as she and the others stared at the two with look that told them to understand and obey the terms.

Then Fleur said. "Now I think you three have to much clothes on to do the bond." The other girls and Harry laugh except for Ginny and Astoria. But they including Harry started removing their clothes. Astoria had bigger breasts than Ginny though her would grow much bigger as time went by. Ginny also had a better ass.

Both girls gasp and practically drooled when they saw the member of their future mate and mark giver. Harry took the two girls hands and lead them over to the bed. Where they stop. Then Hermione said. "It's time to see what you two like for every girl is different."

The two look at Harry's member then Ginny Said. "Unlike my mother I'm not a cock sucker." Then Astoria Said. "And unlike my sister I am!" The other girls who were sitting in chairs watching laugh then Fleur said. "So Arry how about you lay down on the bed. Astoria can taste you cock and you can taste Ginny. Then how about Ginny first to bond while you eat Astoria out." Harry, Hermione and Daphne smiled at Fleur. "I'm good with that." Said Ginny her voice getting braver. "Now kiss him Ginny." Said Hermione and Ginny did Astoria Said she wasn't a kisser yet. But Harry didn't get angry he was busy kissing Ron's sister.

Once they finish Harry laid on the bed. Astoria got between his leg and started touching his member. While Ginny mounted Harry's face and he grip her legs while his green eyes stay connected with Ginny's brown ones. Then they began. Harry began to eat Ginny and she moaned holding the bed frame for support.

Astoria didn't waste time. But immediately started to suck Harry's cock hard and fast. Occasionally she would pulled out to suck his balls before going back to his shaft. Harry and his mates knew that Astoria wanted to dominate while Ginny wanted to do love. Well Harry was going give them both what they want though for Astoria she'll be in for a surprise. Harry made Ginny Came 4 times while she said during her moaning. "I love you Harry Potter I love you so much." After 15 minutes Harry finally came on Astoria face. Daphne snorted. "Come on sister is that all you got Fleur can make him cum much fast than you." Astoria glared at Daphne. Then they change positions though as they were Ginny said. "Before I become one with Harry how about he teach Astoria who in charge." The other girls agreed. "I'm stronger than you think." Said Astoria as she laid on her back and Harry got between her legs. She gave them all a determined look that soon change to one with wide eyes and open mouth that filled the room with load moans as Harry donated her pussy by just doing his normally pace eating.

By time Harry finish 10 minutes later Astoria had cum 12 times, drool was on her mouth and now she knew who was in charge. "Take... me." Astoria mange to get out. Harry look at Ginny who understood. "First Ginny will join then you'll have your chance." Hermione came over and help Astoria move off the bed so Ginny could take her place. Harry brought his face close to her. "Ready?" He Asked the red headed girl. Ginny responded by kissing Harry who took that as her answer and entered her. Ginny wrap her arms and legs around Harry as he made slow love making as he knew that what she wanted for their first time.

After 12 minutes Harry separated from kissing Ginny to say. "Welcome to the Family Ginny Potter." Ginny face was full of joy then they came and the Mark Of Potter appeared on her arm and Harry's memories filled her mind. After the bond was done Ginny kiss one last time then got off the bed and started putting her clothes back on saying as she did so in a seductive voice that reminded Harry that she was Molly's child. "How about you let Astoria ride you Harry."

Harry got on his back and no sooner did he did Astoria was on top of him. "What does my Master want?" She Asked. Harry and the others glared at her. "First Don't Call me that." Said Harry his voice seem to clear Astoria mind and she blushed. "Sorry got caught up in the moment." Then Harry touch her face. "None Of you are slaves. Your my mates and wives and I'll treat you like you are meant to be. With love." Astoria nodded in understanding then Harry gave her a kiss and then said. "If my new wife wants to ride me I'll be happy to do that."

Astoria face lite up as she position herself then sank on to his cock and started riding for 10 minutes cum three times before Harry Shot into her and having his mark show up on her arm. Then they got dress and touch the Time Stopper. When they were back in real time they started to talk about things when five minutes later there was a knock at the door and two load cracks and Ron and the Weather Twin arrived in the room.

After about haft an hour later Molly came up to tell them that the meeting was over and it was time for dinner. She smiled at Ginny and Astoria as they passed knowing what had happened and couldn't wait for her quality time with Harry.


	3. Chapter-3

Appoline was on a bed with Harry next to her holding her hand. But instead of screams of pain that were common with giving birth Appoline was moan in pleasure and wasn't because of her being Veela though it was the reason she was giving birth now. Since a pregnant Veela only need about 5 to 6 mouths of carrying the baby. But thing that was giving pleasure instead of pain was on her right arm. Because one who bares the Mark Of Potter is given a child by Harry will never feel pain went it was time for the child to come into the world or have any problems in giving birth ether.

It was long until Molly was giving Appoline her new born twins. After holding them she offered them to Harry. As he held them he could feel the feelings that regular farther feels. He then look at Molly and Narcissa. "Sorry I wasn't there for you guys. But I..." He was stop by Molly touching his lips with her fingers. Then she said. "We don't blame you Harry and we know you try to be there for any births that you can. We only care about them and you giving us them." Then she gave him a kiss. "Now I think we should think of names." ( I won't be naming all the babies though if you have ideas that be good.)

Time Skip

Trail of Sirius

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly and a few others were in a room that Harry recognizes from his times in Dumbledore memories in his pensive. They were waiting for the Court ruling. Sirius has told his story about having Harry's parents make Peter secret Keeper. So that Voldemort would be trick into coming after him instead. Not knowing that it was Peter was the traitor. Of how he, Peter and Harry's farther James became animagus to be there for Lupin. How when he saw Peter on the paper Fudge gave him. Heard that he would be at Hogwarts where Harry was. Of his desire to protect Harry and his escape from Askabane. Of his attempts to get Peter. Of the night of his escape. Harry Hermione and Ron told their side including going back in time to rescue Sirius.

But what really gave Harry hope was when Peter was brought in by the aurors given truth potion and confessed the truth. Now they waited. Finally Amelia Bones stood up and said. "Sirius Black we find you clear of all charges. Your a free man. Peter Pettigrew you are sent to life in prison in Askabane."

And just like that it was over.

SORRY FOR THIS SHORT NOT VERY GOOD CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO GO TO THE NEXT ONE.


	4. The-Future

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story because it was more easier doing the 4th year. if there anyone who wants to ever continue what had been put down or start a new version of the Lions Of Potter I give my permission to do so only if who ever do keep me informed that you are doing it, where I can find it in the review. I would like to see who you'll add and how you'll do thing with the ones who had received the Mark. Just don't change the Mark Of Potter update please.

The one that bare the mark already

Petunia

Molly

Hermione

Daphne Greengrass

Narcissa Malfoy

Patil Twins

Fleur and Appoline


	5. Top5

top 5 mates of Harry

I'm having trouble and I need your help.

Put in the review who you want Harry to end up with and I give my full attention on.

I would also be nice to know who you would want them to get together. Do they do it at the Yule Ball, the Burrow and so on. The years this story will be set in is both third year and fourth. Where Harry ends up with these 5 woman.

You have until September 30/ 2020 to give your thoughts.

Options

but no Ginny Weasley sorry since in the actual book she ends up with Harry I just don't feel like adding her.

Fleur

Appoline Delacour aka Fleur's mom

Molly

Hermione

Emma Granger aka Hermione mom

Petunia

Narcissa

Rosmerta

Susan Bones and maybe her aunt but I will need ideas on how to do. I'm serious about that.

Daphne Greengrace

Patil Twins

Cho Chang

Mrs. Chang aka Cho's mom

Angelina

Alicia

Katie Bell

Madam Pomfrey

Lily Potter

Lavender Brown

Maybe Luna or her mom Selena Lovegood or even Cedric mom Mrs. Diggory as a thought.


	6. Votingxsoxfar

The voting so far

Molly 9

Narcissa 9

Hermione 7

Fleur 7

Susan Bones 7

Daphne 5

Amelia 5

Patil twins 5

Petunia 4

Lily 2

Emma Granger 2

Sinatra 2

Rosmerta 1

Pompfrey 1

Appoline 1

Mrs. Diggory 1

Apolline 1

Angelina 1

Katie 1

Alicia 1

Lavender Brown 1

Mcgonagall 1

Cho Chang 1

I have some extra ideas for you to choose

Nagini

And if I decide to do another dragon Mark one maybe the Hungarian Horntail

Also I'm think of doing a split

Harry mates and James mates. Each have 5 but Harry can claim his dads mates as his own. Also idea for Emma and maybe some others. Able to use magic to turn them into Potters as long as their daughters or mothers is one of Harry's or James mates.

Please put in the review your thoughts before September 30/ 2020


End file.
